This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Wellhead systems use flow control devices (e.g., valves, chokes, etc.) to control fluid (e.g., oil or gas) flow in mineral extraction operations. Specifically, flow control devices may control pressure and fluid flow into pipes, which then move the minerals to processing plants or other locations. An actuator may control the flow control devices to increase, or decrease, pressure and flow. The actuator may be manual or powered. Unfortunately, changing actuator type requires taking the flow control device offline (e.g., no flow) to change actuator mounting components. This offline swap is disadvantageous for many reasons, including lost production time.